Demon of Capulet City
It is the demon that once roamed Capulet City, killing a large number of people without anyone knowing their true identity. His real name is never mentioned. History After presenting a series of mysterious murders in Capulet City, the mayor of the city, Mike Hagel, decided to take action on the matter by hiring Dante to eliminate a suspect since, according to him, the culprit of the murders was a demon and the The only one he suspected was a young man named Bradley, who had started dating his daughter, Angelina. His suspicions about him began when he observed how he revived a withered flower with strange powers. But without realizing it, Angelina had listened to her father's plan and decided to escape with Bradley, who refused because he did not want her to suffer any harm because of him, asking her to return home. The night of that same day, Dante met with Bradley in a bar, which when he finished reading his book, he retired to enter an alley. While Bradley was there, the demon causing the murders of Capulet City was present, questioning Bradley for not following the plan which consisted in invoking his master, Belphegor, the Human World to destroy it completely. But out of nowhere, Dante appeared to interrupt them, attacking the demon and having a short fight until he left by a portal. Dante, staying alone with Bradley, decided to point him with one of his pistols before firing, which Bradley accepted but not before asking if he believed that his parents loved each other, to which Dante replied that before his eyes they really they loved. Bradley, resigned, decided to accept his death at the hands of Dante, however he changed his plans again shooting the demon which had appeared behind Bradley to attack him, ending the life of the true culprit of the mysterious murders of Capulet City. Personality His attitude is similar to that of most demons, on the basis that his way of entertaining was to kill people without contemplation. Being a faithful follower of Belphegor maintained respect for him, enough to question Bradley for his actions. Appearance He is a gray-faced demon with multiple violet lines all over his body, a long black hair, with sharp red nails, pointed ears and bright red eyes. His lips are green and his body emits a supernatural glow. His only adornments are a pair of red hoops worn on his wrists. Powers and abilities During his short appearance several abilities could be seen which possibly he used some time to carry out the murders that occurred in Capulet City. It has the ability to transport between dimensions, thus being able to move from one wall to another in a matter of seconds. Complement this skill by using your sharp nails as claws to attack and kill your targets. Also it has a normal resistance for a demon since it could support a pair of shots on the part of Dante, nevertheless it was not sufficient to survive after a pair of attacks more. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists